


sick day

by ariatl



Series: my only reason [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, and by take care of her i mean roast her, and then take care of her, bc he's the best boyfriend ever, kylie's sick and jaal's gonna take care of her, tfw ur sick so obviously u gotta write abt your ocs being sick?, this was supposed to be a one shot but i might just roll w it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	1. when ur gf is sick and cute

"Oh, my God," her loud whine echoed through her quarters as she rolled around restlessly in her bed, an umber hand irritably darting up to rub at her all too red nose as she angrily sniffled through the motion. It sounded _gross_ and it _hurt_. " _Jaaaaal_."  
  
Jaal's brow quirked up at her nasally voice and he peered over from his perch on her desk chair, the datapad in his hand lowering ever so slightly. "I feel _dead_." She glowered at him from her covers, only her puffy, tired eyes and her red nose visible from beneath it and her head pressed against her fluffy pillow.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He resisted the urge to laugh as she rolled her icy eyes at him, the biggest grin slowly crawling across his face as he sat the datapad down and stood.

"Awake and ready to _die_. I literally feel li-" She sneezed loudly, her hand cupping her nose and only accentuating the noise even more.  
  
_That_ finally made him laugh as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Oh," he softly sighed as she pouted up at him, "darling one." He reached out and gingerly ran his hand over her twin braids, gently brushing them away from her face to allow him purchase to lean down and kiss her temple so softly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
Kylie let out a long, slow sigh as she rolled over to stare up at him. "Umm," her lips pursed in thought as his hand trailed from her hair down to her jaw, his bioelectricity tickling at the edges of her skin and making it suddenly hard to think. " _God_ ," she whined loudly after a minute, kicking her legs and throwing the blanket off of her body. "I feel fucking hot and cold at the same time and I _really_ kinda wanna die right now, babe."  
  
"My poor talshae." Jaal sighed softly. "Are you hungry?" He reached out to grasp her hands as she sat up. She leaned back and held her hands away from him, staring at him warily, her dark brows furrowed. "I'm _germy_ , Jaal. Are you sure you wanna germ yourself up just to touch me?"  
  
The happy, booming laugh she got from him nearly made her melt, her body feeling entirely too hot as he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers. "I would gladly," his brow quirked up in amusement at her and she flushed even deeper, his words drawled out in the cutest way, "'germ myself up' just to touch you and I would _gladly_ brave the dangers of being sick just to be near you, my love."  
  
"O-Oh," he slowly leaned in as her eyes widened ever so slightly before they slowly fell shut, his lips mere inches from hers, their bodies totally ready to melt into the kiss before she sharply turned her head and sneezed, projectiling snot from her nose. The offending fluid splattered across the floor and her heart totally stopped.

Horror and shock grabbed at her features as she slowly looked back at him, her mouth hanging wide open in total disbelief. He looked so fucking amused. "Jesus Christ," she blanched at how _gross_ she felt, total embarrassment radiating on her face. "You saw," she pointed her finger at his face, " _nothing_."  
  
"Oh," he lazily smirked, her face turning even more red as his finger tapped her irritated nose, "I saw _everything_." Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as he doubled over in laughter, falling across her lap. "Oh, my God!" She irritably pushed his shoulders, causing him to roll off of her. Her head twisted to the side and she sharply sneezed again, bringing the nook of her elbow up to muffle it.

"I hate you _so_ much!" His laughter only grew at her whines. "I'm _dying_ and you're _laughing_ at me _dying_!" He grinned up at her before he finally sat up and she shot him the most pointed look she could possibly muster up, her icy eyes puffy and tired and her face red from rubbing at it. "You're a _terrible_  boyfriend!"   
  
"I know." The angara grinned at her, his hand resting on her lap. "But I'm _your_ terrible boyfriend," he leaned forward, his words nearly whispered into her ear, "and I can't help the fact that you're just too adorable sometimes."

She fell backwards into her pillow pile, her hands coming up to cover her face as she angrily grumbled under her breath. "I hate you, like so much." Her fingers parted to gripe at him, a mean look in her eyes. "Aren't angara like, super conservative when it comes to being sick? Shouldn't you be, like, I dunno, hiding from me?"  
  
" _Some_ are, and that's only with strangers." He plopped back down beside her, his arm sprawling across her stomach and his hand resting beside her rib cage, his thumb ghosting under the side of her chest and distracting her. "Besides," a lazy smirk slowly crawled across his face as he inched closer, his leg crossing and hooking with hers as she peeked at him through her splayed fingers, "I wouldn't _dare_ miss watching my cute girlfriend be an adorable mess."  
  
"Jesus Christ," Kylie scoffed, her hands falling from her face in favor of resting over his hand on her stomach. They glared at each other before it growled. Loudly. She blinked and her face flushed even deeper, a knowing grin on his smug face.

"I had a feeling you were hungry," he pulled away from her and sat up, grasping the tablet from their nightstand. "Considering the fact you hadn't eaten all day yesterday, that is." His fingers tapped the device on and started browsing through it. "What's that show you enjoy watching? Uh," a little grumble, his brows furrowed in thought, "sign... Sign felt?"  
  
She rolled over and grasped his elbow, grinning up at him. "Seinfeld. Points for trying and creativity, though."  
  
A wistful sigh came from him. "What can I say? I do my best." The cutest giggle escaped her and he smiled, tapping on the show and choosing a random episode. "Here," he held it out to her and she snatched it, rolling onto her back. "Watch this and I'll go see if I can make something up for you." He grasped the blanket and pulled it back up over her body, stopping just over her stomach. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to tell me, my love."  
  
"Best boyfriend _ever_ award goes to Jaal Ama Darav." Jaal softly kissed her cheek and she smiled up at him, the happiest smile on his face as her fingers trailed over his jaw before he stood and took off.

* * *

  
"Uh..." He cleared his throat, the most confused look on his stubbly face as he took in the sight of Jaal hurriedly stirring a ridiculous amount of salt into a pan. "What are you doing?" Liam's dark brows furrowed, his body frozen in the doorway of the galley as the angara in front of the stove jumped from his voice, the salt in his hands clattering to the counter and spilling almost everywhere.  
  
" _Skutt_!" Jaal's heavily accented Shelesh caught the brunette off guard as he hurriedly cleaned up the mess and Liam held his hands up, a nervous chuckle escaping him. "Hey, big guy, I didn't do nothing." He irritably rolled his bright blue eyes at him before the sound of rapid bubbling caught his attention, his body tensing as they looked over to the stove. "By the Stars," he rushed over and turned the burner off, clattering around for a spoon to stir the contents in the saucepan. "You're making me _burn_ this is what I'm doing, Liam."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." The brunette hummed in utter amusement as he approached the stove, leaning against the counter and folding his arms across his chest. A dark brow quirked up at the angara as he nodded towards the pan. "Burn what?"  
  
"I'll probably say this wrong, but, ah..." Jaal's brows furrowed irritably as his mind searched for the name, the spoon scraping the bottom of the metal pan and emitting a horrid noise that made his skin absolutely crawl. "Chicker..." A grumble under his breath, a shake of his head. "Chicken nude..." He hesitated and Liam grinned, leaning forward and catching his gaze. Their eyes met and his grumbles stopped in their tracks. "Chicken noodle soup?"  
  
"Yes!" The angara pointed a thick finger at him and fervently nodded his head, a grin of relief on his face. "Chicken noodle soup." He nodded down at the stove, his voice triumphant. "Ah, Vetra and Lexi told me that it's a traditional soup that humans eat." His brows furrowed as he stared at the would-be soup in the pan before looking back up at the man. "When they're sick, that is."

"Well," Liam grinned as he peered down at the pan. "They're not..." His words trailed off as he blanched at the sight of a strange concoction of black goop wobbling around inside of the saucepan. "They're not _wrong_." He pointed a weak finger at the liquid,  his voice sounding pained. "What - What is that?"   
  
Jaal shot him the most worried look, his heart dropping at his words. "What do you mean, 'what is that'? It's..." He sharply shrugged, looking back down to glare at the liquid before he looked back up at him, exasperated. "It's the soup, Liam." He grasped the spoon and ladled a bit of the black goop onto it, holding it up to him. "Tell me what you think."  
  
"Uh," the brunette nervously laughed, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "I'll pass on that. You know, save it for Lala." He turned away from the angara, heading over to the fridge. "You can give her my ration of chocolate if you wanna, too." Jaal began to ladle the soup into a bowl while the man dug around in the fridge. "I mean, y'know." The angara headed over to grab a napkin and a spoon. "Just incase the soup isn't enough to hold her over."  
  
Liam tossed the bag over to the angara by the door and he cheekily grinned as he caught it, shooting Jaal a double thumbs up when he glanced back up at him. "Good luck, she's a pain in the ass when she's sick. I would know, I lived with her ass for a year."  
  
"She's _my_ pain in the ass, Liam." Jaal winked at him as the doors hissed open, shooting him a smug little look as he twisted around the corner. "And I wouldn't trade her for the world."

* * *

  
"Darling one," the soft rumble of his deep, gentle voice broke her from her near-asleep bliss on the bed as the doors whooshed open, "I'm back." Kylie slowly blinked awake, a hand darting up to rub at her irritated nose as she lowered the tablet, briefly remembering to pause it before it hit the sheets. She smiled tiredly up at him, her voice so gentle and the happiest look dancing in her icy eyes at the sight of him. "Hi, baby."  
  
Jaal's breath nearly hitched at the name, his heart skipping a beat. He smiled warmly at how soft and sweet her voice sounded, exhaustion biting at the edges as he sat the bowl on the nightstand along with the spoon. "Was I gone that long?" He gave her the napkin, looking around the room for her water bottle. "It seems like you got some sleep."  
  
"Oh," she sounded all too breathless as she sat the napkin on the nightstand in favor of pulling the blanket further up her cold body, watching as he walked across the room to grab the bottle off of her desk. "Just a minute or two, right before you came back. I think." He chuckled as he crossed the room and sat the bottle beside the bowl on the nightstand. "Or maybe longer, I dunno." The look she was giving him made him feel weak, all awe and adoration the longer she watched him. "I missed you."  
  
"I always miss you when I'm not with you." He carefully sat down beside her, careful not to jostle her small body as she sighed contentedly, the man kicking his boots off before he relaxed back down on the bed. "Are you still hungry, my love?" She hummed in thought, staring up at him with the sweetest look before she slowly shook her head. "Are you sure? Liam gave me his chocolate ration for you, you know."  
  
"I'm sure." Kylie softly shook her head again, rolling onto her side as her hand came to rest over his stomach. His hand laid over hers, giving it the softest squeeze and the gentlest wave of his bioelectricity. Her eyes fluttered and he smiled. "I'm okay. I just want you."  
  
He sighed wistfully, scooting further down the bed so that they were face to face. "I love it when you're tired." His fingers laced with hers as her other hand rested under her cheek, a soft smile on her tired face. "You're always so cuddly when you're sleepy." He turned his head to press his lips against her temples, the rumble of his voice almost overwhelming her tired senses. "That's another one of my favorite things about you."  
  
His deep, soothing voice very nearly lulled her back to sleep, the electricity tickling her hand and humming through her body, rocking her back into an almost dream-like state. "Really?" Her voice was so soft as her eyes fluttered, fighting against the exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

"What's," she sighed, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and his heart felt full. "What's another..." A soft sigh. "Another..." Her words slowly trailed off before she shook her head, sniffling awake. He helplessly grinned down at her, his heart feeling heavy with how much adoration he held for her. "Favorite thing about me?"  
  
"Another?" He chuckled breathlessly. "Hmm. There's so many, I'm not exactly sure where to start." A soft smile crawled across his face at the sleepy smile that earned him. "Let's see..." His free hand's finger tapped his chin, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He felt her head lull against his neck again and he happily sighed. "Another is when I let out a rather strong current of my bioelectricity and it nearly lulls you to sleep."  
  
"Oh." Kylie desperately fought against how tired she felt, her eyes slowly falling shut against his shoulder and her hand under her head reaching up to grasp it. A beat passed before she gasped and her eyes fluttered open, glancing up to find him smiling so warmly down at her. His hand squeezed hers and she coughed, shaking her head. "'m sorry."

"You should get some sleep, my love." His free hand traced a distractingly soft pattern lazily across her back, her eyes only growing heavier by the second at the trickle of electricity dancing across her spine. "No." She murmured against his shoulder, a sniffle.  "You need it, my love." Another sniffle, shaking her head and yawning, the sound muffled against his shoulder. "No."  
  
He tilted his head down and pressed the softest kiss against the top of her head, his chest feeling heavy and happy the longer she fought against him. "Yes, you should, cutie." She slightly shook her head, stretching out against him and nuzzling even closer to him as her body relaxed. "No, you're cute." She felt so warm and soft to the touch, nearly overwhelming him. "No, my love -" Her body shot up before he could say anything in protest, her head sharply turning and burying into the nook of her shoulder as a loud, hard sneeze hit her.  
  
"Ugh!" She whined loudly. "I'm _so_ tired of this." Her body fell back down, his arms reaching out and catching her as she bounced on the bed before she rolled back to her side and cuddled up against him once more, attempting to find the insanely comfortable position she was in before.

"My poor, poor talshae." He sighed softly as his fingers trailed down one of her braids, her arms wrapping around him and her leg curling around his. "My poor little love." He airily chuckled as she sighed. Loudly.

The gentle pattern of his fingers rubbing against her shoulder along with the overwhelmingly lovely hum of his bioelectricity made her eyes slowly fall shut despite her fighting it to the best of her ability. "Love you," her words came out a hair above a whisper as her head nuzzled into his neck, her trembling, soft yawn making him smile. "I love you," he tilted his head and kissed her forehead, "more."


	2. tfw u get ur bf sick & give him meds he shouldn't have

Soft grumbles escaped him as he rolled from one side to the other, his suddenly stuffed nose making it _incredibly_ difficult for him to fall back asleep. Jaal sighed loudly, his arms relaxing in defeat and winding around the small woman's torso beside him, the motion stirring her from her deep sleep. 

Kylie's eyes slowly fluttered open, her hand reaching up to cradle his jaw as he sniffled loudly and leaned into her touch, his bioelectricity skipping a wave as she turned to face him and he sniffled again. "You okay, babe?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and he angrily grumbled under his breath. "I feel as though an eiroch is sitting on my chest and slowly crushing me to death."

"Aww, baby," the softest giggle escaped her at his cute little whine as she reached up to turn on the light on their nightstand, slowly pushing herself to sit up and look down at him. "Y'know the drill." She patted his broad stomach. "Lemme feel, big guy." He rolled onto his back, pouting up at her as she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

Her lips pursed at how hot to the touch his skin was. "Huh. Feels like you're running a fever, mister." Her fingers traced a pattern from his forehead to his temple. "Wanna bet a certain someone got it because he was all kissy kissy with a sick girl?"

A cheeky grin danced across her face as he glowered up at her and caught her hand before she could pull it away, pressing a fluttering kiss across her knuckles. She flushed at the motion, rolling her eyes. "I do not regret my choices, considering that you're lovingly clingy when you're sick, but I _am_ miserable."

Kylie indignantly scoffed, the sound more like a chuckle than anything, really, before she leaned down to kiss his hot forehead. "Oh, sure." A tired, all-too-sleepy smile crawled across his face as she bent down and grabbed his big shirt from the floor, pulling it on.

"Uh," she paused, her hands resting on her bare thighs as she glared over at the dimmed window of her room. "How late is it right now, Sassmaster?" She threw her legs over the side of the bed, running a hand over her silk-scarf wrapped hair and smoothing out the shirt that hung just below her thighs as she moved to stand. _"It is approximately 0130."_

"Oh, darling one," his hand shot out and grasped her forearm before she could stand, the girl glancing back at him and furrowing her brows, "it's okay, my love." He gently tugged her back towards him, his brows furrowed as she fell down against him and curled around his arm.

"Jaal, you need somethin'." She pouted up at him as he sighed, his thumb gently rubbing against her forearm. "I'll be _fine_. I'd rather not wake up our rather terrifying doctor when she hasn't had a full night of sleep, not to mention that it's late and you had a long day." He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "Go back to sleep, my love."

"Oh, I'm not gonna wake Mom's ass up, trust me." She grinned up at him before she sat up, her hand reaching out to brush across his warm temple. "I'd rather die than do that. And I'll be _fine_ ," he scoffed at her little mockery and his hand fell from her arm, her grin only growing bigger and cheekier as she stood back up.

"I'll just grab you some pain meds to help with your fever so you can sleep. Pretty sure angara can pop some Advil, no biggie." Her arms stretched above her head, the shirt inching just a little bit higher. "You know?" She glanced back at him, only to catch him blatantly staring down at her ass. "Ah ha!" She laughed, pointing her finger at him while his hands shot up in defense. "Not feeling too shitty to not get an eyeful, right?" 

He lazily smirked, his hands opting to fold behind his head. "I am _never_ too sick to admire you, my love." She sputtered, her cheeks turning the softest shade of red before she huffed and hurried away.

* * *

"Okay, I got the goodies." Kylie made her way over to the bed, plopping a few blue pills into his hand as she glanced around for some water. "It's not a heavy dose," she walked over to her desk and snatched her water bottle from it before making her way back over to the bed, "but it should be enough to help lower your fever so you can sleep." Her hand covered the lid as she sat down beside him, handing him the water bottle. 

"If you say so." Jaal warily stared at his palm before he swallowed down the pills, handing her the glass of water and relaxing back down against the bed. "Hmph," he hummed irritably as she sat the bottle on her nightstand and he pouted up at her. "Are you sure it works with angara?"

Her hand idly ran up and down his thigh while he sighed. Loudly. "I do not feel better yet." She grinned down at him, rolling onto her side and pressing up against his body, grasping his forearm and kissing his warm cheek. "Give it a few minutes, okay? Usually takes around fifteen to thirty minutes until meds start to kick in." 

"I do not believe I will survive those fifteen to thirty minutes." He grumbled under his breath, his hand itching at a strange spot on his forehead that was suddenly driving him crazy. "Darling one," his voice started, worry almost hinting at his tone as he quirked a brow up at her while her hand rubbed a small, soft circle over his stomach. "I..." His other hand reached up to scratch at his neck, his lips pressing together. "Are you sure it's safe for angara to take this... _Aid-ville_ of yours?" Her eyes widened. "I feel strange right now." 

"Well, I mean," she nervously started as she stared down at him, her brows furrowing as she watched him itch away. "I didn't double check, but - But I do remember someone saying they gave an angara some Advil back on Voeld. I think. I hope. _Shit._ " Her hand paused over his stomach, her gaze catching his before he very slowly relaxed. "You okay?"

A sly, smug little smirk slowly crawled across his lips as his hand met the back of her thigh and slowly trailed up, pausing at her ass to give it a hard squeeze. "Hey!" She squeaked, batting his hand away and shooting him a pointed glare. "What are you doin'?!"

"You look  _ravishing_ tonight," his slightly nasally voice was husky as he sniffled, his hand trailing up the back of her shirt and his bioelectricity tickling at the skin on her lower back.

"Dude." He stared up at her in awe as she grabbed his hand and stopped it in his tracks. "Big guy. Bubba. Jellybean." His pupils dilated as he took in the sight of her all-too-confused glare, her lips pursing in a _very_ distracting way. "I - Can I kiss you?" She fervently shook her head in protest, pushing against his chest as she shot him a _very_ perplexed look. "Not until I figure out what's going on with you 'cause somethin's off." 

"But," Jaal absolutely pouted as his hand trailed down and fell on her ass again. She grasped his hand, pulling it away from her and shaking her head. "But -" Kylie shook her head again dramatically, grabbing his other hand and holding them above his head.

"Nuh uh, mister. Or should I say," she smirked, "you little horndog." He indignantly pouted up at her even more, the briefest hint of mischief twinkling in his bright eyes before he lifted his leg to hook around her hips and pull her body on top of him. "Hey!" She gasped as he lifted his head to kiss her, silencing her words.

"You look so," his words were murmured against her lips as he kissed her again, "absolutely beautiful, stunning, adorable, _ravishing_  -"

"Boy!" Her hands pushed against his chest and she rolled away from him, standing up and taking a few steps backwards from the bed. "You needa chill." She held her hand out at him, her fingers splayed before she pointed her finger at him, wagging it. "What's going on with you? You went from, 'wah-wah I'm miserable' to 'oh, hey, can I fuck you' in like, two seconds."

He shot up as she vividly gestured, swinging his legs over the bed. "Is it so bad that I just want to kiss my cute girlfriend?" He took a slightly stumbling step towards her and she scrambled away from him, taking off across the room in a sprint. "No! But I feel like something weird just clicked in that brain of yours and it's not _you_ wanting to kiss me!" 

"I  _do_ want to kiss you!" His irritated whine echoed through the room as he took off after her, the girl very nearly squealing with laughter as they ran around her room before she frantically typed in the sequencer for her doors and she took off through them.

"Stop chasing me!" She laughed, booking it down the hallway and following the corner, bolting into the cargo hold. "Never!" He called out, hot on her heels as she sharply turned around another corner, running behind the Nomad and rolling up against it.

 _Holy shit._ Kylie crouched down behind the vehicle, her hands grasping it as she slowly trailed around its body, watching his footsteps from under its wheels. Her dark brows furrowed as his legs disappeared, her head peeking around the corner and utter confusion on her face - "Ha!" He yelled as he jumped up behind her and she screamed, falling onto her ass as he rushed forward and tackled her to the ground.

"I won," her heart skipped a beat as his deep voice purred against her lips and his body pushed her against the ground, effectively pinning her down as he crushed her into a deep kiss. "God," she laughed into the kiss while he smirked, her hands pressing against his shoulders for him to pull away, only for him to not.

His kisses slowly grew frantic, his hands grasping hers and holding them above her head. "Dude, seriously -" His kisses trailed from her lips to the corner of her mouth, following her jawline and stopping just short of her ear. "Jaal!" He laughed against her skin, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the rich vibration against her ear.

"Okay, big guy," her words came out way too stuttery for her liking, fighting against his grip even harder to no avail. "We're not -" She gasped as his kisses trailed down her neck, a sudden open-mouth kiss to her shoulder distracting her _greatly_. "Okay," an airy laugh left her, butterflies dancing through her stomach.

"Let's get this straight," her biotics flared for the briefest second as an electric bolt ran through his hands and he let go, the girl sitting up and pushing him off. "We're _not_ shagging in the cargo hold while you're under some kinda weird influence of Advil." She sat back on her knees, pushing him away and causing him to roll off to the side. "That's not romantic, man. You're losin' it."

A whistle from above made her freeze, her eyes snapping up to catch a very tired Gil leaning over the railing and throwing her a thumbs up and a wink. "Getting spicy down there, eh? Had a feeling you two would get tired of being vanilla."

Her jaw dropped and she shot her middle finger up at him, the angara behind her attempting to grasp her and pull her back into his arms while her free arm desperately fought him away. "Fuck off, Brodie! Why are you literally always here whenever I'm in the weirdest situations?!"

"My intuition tells me when shit's about to happen with you." He lazily grinned, propping his hands under his jaw and bending one knee. "Gotta love free shows." His finger tiredly pointed at Jaal before his hand covered his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Should probably take care of your lover-boy there though," he very nearly laughed at her obvious annoyance when the angara successfully yanked her back into his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed kisses along her neck. "He looks _just_ a lil' bit out of it and _very_ ready to get rollin'." 

Her eyes rolled _so_ hard she felt dizzy, angrily falling back against the lovestruck man's chest and glaring up at the ceiling as he kissed along her shoulder. "God, Gil, please just call Lexi for me." She caught his face with one hand and held him back, letting out an irritated sigh. "I have no idea what to do with this guy."

Gil chuckled, lifting his wrist and tapping into his omnitool. "Have you tried fucking him yet?"

She _very_ _nearly_ screamed.

* * *

"You gave him  _Advil_?" Her voice was way too hoarse with exhaustion as she held the angara down against the medbay bed while she scanned him with her omnitool, shooting the girl the most scolding look she could possibly muster. "Advil?!" She looked  _scary,_ even more so with how tired she was. 

"Goddess, Kylie, you should've - " She shook her head in disbelief. "Their bodies can't handle ibuprofen, Kylie! It makes them hallucinate and causes them to be a little..." She stared down at him as he pouted up at his girlfriend, his pupils blown. "Frisky." 

"Okay," Kylie indignantly scoffed, holding his shoulders down even harder as he suddenly fought against her grip and lifted his head, trying his absolute best to kiss her. "Frisky is an understatement, Mom." She leaned her head away from him and he whined, his head falling back down against the pillow.

"He chased me from my room all the way down into the cargo hold and literally used his fuckin' stealth move that he only uses on kett to tackle me to the floor." She irritably furrowed her dark brows at the asari, shaking her head and leaning away from the bed as he suddenly tried to sit up to kiss her. "He was full on ready to rumble."  

Lexi probably would've laughed if she hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night because this girl decided to play doctor without contacting her first. "Uh huh." She almost grinned as Jaal broke free from the girl's grip and pulled her down, a brief flash of a thought crossing her mind before her slight grin melted into a smirk. "Hey!" Kylie desperately tried to wiggle free as he kissed her over and over and over and -

"Sam, let's leave these two love-bugs alone, yes?" Her icy eyes shot wide open in desperation at Lexi's smug words, her voice muffled from his kisses as she reached her hand out at the doctor.

"Wait!" She barely managed as his hands broke free and pulled her onto his lap, holding her against him to keep her from running off.

"The effects will wear off in," the doctor glanced down at her omnitool, pursing her lips, "oh, half an hour or so, Kylie." She barely managed to turn her head to catch the doctor waving at her from the open doors, a smug look on her blue face, before his hand gripped her chin and pulled her back. "Have fun."


End file.
